


Visitante indeseado

by IM_Dream



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Minato Yukina, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IM_Dream/pseuds/IM_Dream
Summary: Sayo lleva incómoda todo el día desde que despertó, sintiéndose impaciente antes de un concierto, arrastra a Yukina hacia un área desocupada para poder desestresarse un poco; las cosas terminan, interesante
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 5





	Visitante indeseado

**Author's Note:**

> Idk

He estado distraída todo este tiempo

Fue lo que pensó Sayo mientras trataba de concentrarse en las clases, pero le era imposible.

Su lente llevaba toda la mañana ocupada pensando en algo, o mejor dicho, en alguien.

Recientemente, la relación de la guitarrista con la vocalista de su misma banda se hizo pública, no es que a Sayo le importara este hecho, amaba a Yukina y no le importaba que la gente lo supiera.

Pero recientemente se ha sentido algo, incómoda, estando lejos de Yukina por mucho tiempo, y aún peor cuando está cerca de ella.

Por ejemplo, hace unos días había una temperatura particularmente alta, Sayo le había ofrecido a Yukina atar su cabello en una coleta para que no le molestara, ya que durante el inicio de la práctica Sayo pudo ver qué estaba algo mareada por el calor.

Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar mirar atentamente el cuello pálido y algo sudado de Yukina.  
En ese momento, era una apertura sencilla para sorprenderla, pero pensó que siempre había un momento y lugar y ahora no era el caso.

Cuando no estaba con Yukina, a veces se enredaban en conversaciones por texto, y a veces Sayo no podía evitar acabar divagando sobre lo hermosa que era Yukina y cuánto la amaba; mientras Sayo decía esto, se sentía de alguna manera algo mareada y acalorada, pero pensó que simplemente era agotamiento.

Sin embargo, ahora sabía porque se estaba sintiendo así, y el saber porque se sentía así es lo que la hacía estar tan distraída ahora.

Hace unos días se lo dijo a Lisa y ella directamente dijo "Sayo, lo que pasa es que quieres tocar a Yukina" 

¡¿Cómo esperaba Lisa que Sayo siguiera con su rutina normalmente si le decía que lo que la molestaba es que estaba excitada por su novia!?

Sayo comprendía que era normal sentirse así, como sabía, ella amaba a Yukina, y no era para nada raro el hecho de que quisiera ser, 'más cercana' a ella, pero..

Sayo era muy tímida como para hacer algo al respecto.

Y ahora mismo se arrepiente porque esta lección se supone que entra en el próximo examen y Sayo no entendió nada.

Las cosas no acabaron ahí, más tarde, estaban ensayando unas horas antes de su próximo concierto.

Sayo a veces se distraía un poco ya que Yukina estaba literalmente a su lado, pero pudo manejarlo lo suficientemente bien como para que Yukina no lo notara.

Sin embargo, llevaba mucho tiempo así y estaba empezando a molestarla.

– ¿Están listas chicas?, Salimos en 40 minutos-

Sayo miró a su novia, ahora vestida con su ropa de escenario y

Oh diablos, ya nada le importa ahora mismo.

– Yukina, acompáñame un momento- Sayo sujetó a Yukina del brazo y la llevó a una sala vacía del local

– ¿Sayo?, Lo que sea que hagas, hazlo rápido, tenemos que salir pronto- Yukina dijo, mirándola seriamente

– Será rápido- Sayo se colocó detrás de Yukina y abrazó su cintura

Yukina alzó una ceja y miró sobre su hombro- ¿Sayo, que estás–?

Yukina se quedó callada al tiempo que sonrojaba, sintiendo la mano de Sayo acariciar su pierna y meterse dentro de su falda desde el corte diagonal 

– Lo siento pero- La respiración de Sayo era lenta y pesada mientras comenzaba a acariciar el lugar más privado de Yukina– llevas en mi cabeza por muchos días y, no puedo..- Sayo apartó el cabello de Yukina y dejó unos besos en su cuello

Yukina no respondió, dejando accidentalmente que algo de su voz escapara a los toque de Sayo, por lo que esta última puso su otra mano en su boca para evitar que alguien las escuchara

– Yukina, te amo, te amo, te amo- Sayo susurró múltiples veces la misma palabra

Yukina apartó la mano de Sayo para hablar- Tu no, tu no sueles- ¡Ahn!, Hacer esto, amh~– 

– Lo sé, pero, quiero ser más abierta contigo, quiero decirte cuánto te amo todo el tiempo, te amo Yuki, te amo muchísimo– Sayo comenzó a frotar sobre la ropa interior de Yukina más rápidamente, sintiendo a las más pequeña temblar

– S, Sayo, voy a– La respiración de Yukina se agitó más a medida que se acercaba al pinaculo de su placer 

Estaba tan cerca y

– ¿Chicas están aquí?, Entramos en 3 mi– Lisa se quedó estática al ver la escena

Un sonido de molestia se mezcló con un gemido cuando Yukina vinó en la mano de Sayo, mirando molesta a Lisa que acababa de arruinar su placer.

Sayo, por su parte, miraba a Lisa con deseos de asesinarla.

– Ah, Yo- Lisa tenía las mejillas rojas mientras veía a sus 2 amigas- no ví nada, me iré ahora- Lisa caminó hacia atrás y simplemente se fué

Sayo intentó frotar a Yukina un poco más para ver si podía hacerla sentir algo de placer, pero fue inútil.

Ella gruñó mientras acomodaba su vestido, pensando en que Lisa había arruinado completamente el momento

– Lo siento bebé- Susurró Sayo besando la cabeza de Yukina- Tal vez debí esperar

– Descuida, por otro lado, no aprecio el sentimiento de que mi mejor amiga me vió haciendo eso- Yukina pareció quedarse quieta antes de hablar- Oye, umn-

Sayo ladeó la cabeza al verla removerse incómoda

– ¿Que hago con, mi ropa interior?- 

Ah

– Lo siento- Sayo dió una reverencia mientras Yukina suspiraba

– Supongo que puedo soportarlo- Yukina se arregló el cabello- Ahora vamos, tenemos un concierto que dar

Sayo había olvidado completamente el concierto, pero sonrió- Seguro-

Más tarde, amenazaron a Lisa para que no le diga a nadie lo que vió en ese momento


End file.
